Snow Fairy
by Vilchen
Summary: Watching from afar. That's what her kind did. And even though she knew the risk, she could never keep at bay the eternal fascination she had for them. They would never know about the wishes she made reality for them, but that was just the way she wanted to keep it. One shot, inspired from the song Snow Fairy. Disclaimer; Fairy Tail and its characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.


**Snow Fairy**

The last autumn leaves flew softly over the streets of Magnolia, and the cold wind blew gently at the people swarming around town. At the top of the great church, standing beside the bell which would soon call Christmas, stood a girl. She was young -not older than a certain blue haired dragon slayer- and her blue eyes was etched at the streets below, observing the people hurrying from place to place.

The air was cold, which the young girl surely noticed in her thin clothing, and the first snow would most likely fall over the city before Christmas. Soon Magnolia would be covered in a white blanket, and everyone would jump around and play outside in the materialized cold, only to later complain over said cold when it melted to water.

She chuckled at the thought and put a long strand of icy, white hair behind her ear.

Humans were interesting, she'd admit, with their fleeting feelings and creative minds. But compared to mages, they were nothing. Humans has always had the ability to create, but mages has always the ability to _believe_. To fully believe in their magic, friends, guild... It was something she found incredibly fascinating up close, even though most of her kind was content with watching from afar.

Even from her high lookout, she could clearly see a blonde girl trying to keep up with a pink haired boy. He and the blue, talking cat was too engulfed in their conversation to notice their friend's struggle to keep up, and the blonde became more annoyed by the second. After yelling their names several times without response, she resorted to more... drastic solutions.

The young girl's eyes widened slightly in amusement when the blonde pulled of one of her shoes, mumbled something about a 'Long distance Lucy kick', and thereafter threw the shoe through the air, aimed for her companions.

A distant "Ouch!" could be heard when the shoe hit its target, and the blonde punched her fist in the air to celebrate her victory. Not long after, she caught up to her friends, and together they walked towards their destination. The joking and teasing kept up until they all disappeared within the great doors of the building -no, mansion- on top of the hill.

The young, yet ancient, girl eyed them long after they were gone and eventually closed her eyes. But later, when day turned to night, she still stood there. Even when the stars peeked out to join the moon in the dark sky, and her fingers turned blue from cold, she stood still. Her whole being was locked on the orange banner which hung proud from the building the three companions had entered hours before, as if in a trance. She was captivated by how it blew lazily in the wind, it's white mark prominent against the orange background. She sensed all this, with her eyes closed. She felt the wishes, hopes and dreams represented by the mark, and she focused her magic on the simplest of the many wishes. Which so happened to be her specialty.

She stood completely still, and opened her eyes widely as the clouds gathered to cover the stars and let soft, white snowflakes dance towards the ground. The small wishes dawned to earth and covered everything in a white blanket. Only when one of the snowflakes landed on the girl's nose did her stiff posture soften, and her eyelids fluttered shut to captivate the cold feeling as the snowflake melted against her skin.

Her eyes were still shut as she leaned her head backwards so more snow could graze her features. She slowly opened her mouth to catch snowflakes on her tongue, just as she used to do as a child, hundreds of years ago.

As the last snowflake fell hours later and the sun began to rise behind the mountains, she once again looked at the guild covered in white.

Her magic power was still developing, but even in the earliest stage could her magic fulfill such a simple, yet heartfelt wish of a white Christmas.

There was a small smile on her lips as she spoke for the first time since arriving to Magnolia.

"... Fairy.. Tail? What a fitting name."

Lucy was used to having weird dreams.

Her author imagination would often swirl around her head and create the weirdest of dreams, and all the things she saw and experienced as a mage didn't exactly put a halt to it.

Maybe it was the weird feeling of being watched as she and her partners -Natsu and Happy- came back from a job yesterday, or maybe how Natsu complained about this weird smell he couldn't quite place, but the dream about the girl who stood alone in the snow had her magic radar, which she had obtained after joining the guild, tingle like crazy.

Maybe it was the snow outside her window, or the knowledge that Natsu would surely join her in a snowball fight. Or maybe the peaceful fog her head was filled with at the thought of the mystic girl.

But whatever it was, the dream was soon forgotten, never to be remembered by any of the people who sported the same dream that night.

And maybe some of the guild members would look towards the church under the legendary snowball fight, trying to grasp the fleeting image of a girl with hair as white as snow. And perhaps, maybe, some would see the image of tail laying by her feet.

If anybody wants the adventure to end, that is.

 **A/N**

 **This was originally posted on Wattpad, but I decided to publish it here with minor changes to it. :3**

 **I would love to read what you thoughts about this!**

 **I, personally, was quite satisfied, although I think it may have come across as quite messy. *shrug* This was supposed to be the prologue of a multi chap story, but I decided not to go through with it.**

 **Until next time~**

 **-Vilchen**


End file.
